


Boy Meets Girl

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Other, Romance, leaving some intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Shige meets the girl of his dreams.





	Boy Meets Girl

[ ](https://imgur.com/UVkqLQq)

“May I sit here? I hate to interfere but there aren’t any free tables right now and I just…” Shige trailed off as the girl at the table looked up at him. He’d seen some beautiful girls in his life but none of them had the power to render him speechless. There was just something about her, Shige couldn’t even tell. He never really believed in fate but right then and there he had no other word to describe the feeling he had. Something in her gaze made him hopeful he wasn’t the only one who felt it.

After a few moments of staring the girl smiled politely and nodded. 

“Ah, thank you. I won’t bother you. I’ll just drink my coffee and be on my way.”

Putting his coffee down Shige sat in front of the girl. It was a table by the window and at this hour the little café was filled with students on their lunch break rushing in to get their caffeine rush.  
The girl was reading a book while sipping on her cappuccino. She had long brown hair and wore a beige coat. She had little make-up on but with her kind of natural beauty she really didn’t need it.

Shige drank his coffee trying not to stare too much but he knew he was failing. 

“Listen…” Shige started and the girl looked up at him. “I don’t really do this kind of thing normally but…” Shige took a deep breath before continuing “If I don’t say it now I might regret it for the rest of my life.”

The girl was looking at him with a surprised look.

“I know you probably get this a lot but… Please go on a date with me.”

There was a pause as the girl was considering his offer and for a moment Shige was almost certain he would get turned down but then he heard a quiet “Ok”.

“Hello?” 

Shige’s heart skipped a beat. The voice on the other side sounded low and he wondered if he was given the wrong number on purpose or even worse it was the girl’s boyfriend. 

“Hello?” the voice rang again. Shige mustered the courage.

“Um, excuse me. I would like to speak to Yuko-san.”

“Oh,” The person said and coughed. “It’s me.” The voice sounded softer now.

“Hi, this is Kato. The guy from the café. I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow.”

“Ah, hello. Yes, tomorrow is fine.”

 

 

Shige was waiting at the same café where they first met. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and it almost felt like his own skin felt uncomfortable.

“Hello,” Yuko was wearing a mask.

“Hi. You look nice.”

“Thank you. Sorry, I have a bit of a cold. My voice sounds weird too.”

“I see. You don’t have to be sorry at all.”

Yuko looked at him and Shige could only hope it was with a smile.

“I don’t know what you like yet so I have thought of a number of options. We can go to the movies. Or the Aqua Park, I heard it’s really nice. There’s also this nice ramen place not far from here.”

“Is it ok if we just take a walk in the park? I don’t like being around too many people,” the girl said.

“Oh. Of course. If that’s what you want.”

 

 

“You know, to be honest, I don’t like crowded places either,” Shige said as they walked down a narrow path. “And it’s better to talk this way. Ok, I’ll start. I study literature at Aoyama. I like music and books. I don’t have many friends and I’m alone a lot. I really want to go to Europe sometime. Your turn.”

“Huh?” Yuko turned to him with a surprised look.

“Tell me something about yourself.”

“Oh, well… There’s not much to tell. I study music.”

“Really? That’s great. So you play an instrument?”

“I play the piano. I’m not that good yet though.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Kato-kun is too nice.”

Shige felt his heart skip a beat.

Time flew and Shige felt like it has only been minutes when the girl looked at her watch.

“I have to go soon,” She said apologetically turning to him.

“Too bad,” Shige replied without thinking. “Um, I mean… thank you for today. Sorry if I got carried away. I don't go on a lot of dates and-”

“No,” the Yuko shook her head. “I had fun.”

“So, uh, can I see you again?” Shige asked his voice betraying him.

Shige felt his throat run dry suddenly. Just a minute ago Yuko looked like she was having a good time but now she looked hesitant. Maybe he just imagined it, maybe she was just being polite all this time. He was never good at reading girls after all.

Shige’s inner struggle was interrupted by the soft voice.

“Okay.” 

“Oh,” was all he could say overwhelmed with relief. “I mean, that’s great. I’ll call you.”

“Maybe it’s better if I call you. Sometime next week.”

“Sure. I hope you get healthy next time.”

“What?”

“Your cold,” Shige said.

“Oh, right. Thanks. See you,” Yuko said bowing slightly before walking away.

Shige couldn’t wait.

 

 

On their second date they went to the movies. It was a romantic melodrama and they both shed a few tears. The dark theatre submerged them into a beautiful world away from daily imperfections and Shige wished the movie never ended. Yuko didn’t resist when he took her hand, but they didn’t look at each other. Shige was thankful for the loud music, it felt like his heart was beating so hard that everyone in the theatre would hear it.

 

 

But it was the third date that made Shige realize how bad he had it. When Yuko waved at him across the street he felt such inexplicable joy it scared him a little.

“The aquarium?” she said looking at the big entrance sign.

“Yeah, I know it’s not too original but-“

“No, no, it’s nice!” she said smiling. 

It was a Tuesday and there weren’t many visitors. Shige did some research to make sure Yuko would enjoy the trip. It was one of his favourite places to go to and he hoped he could share his excitement. And as much as Shige loved watching the colourful fish and cute marine animals, this time he was mesmerized by Yuko’s face illuminated by the blue light.

“I used to come here with my parents when I was little but that was years ago.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why?” Yuko asked looking strangely alarmed.

“It’s just that… People often come here for dates. So I just thought, you know…” Shige stumbled. “You must be very popular. I mean a girl like you…”

The girl’s face finally lit up and she smiled at him.

“Not really.”

They continued their trip in silence but it was a comfortable one.

“This is so cool! When you stand close to the glass like this it’s almost like you can breathe underwater!” Yuko said suddenly. “Ah, sorry. I said something weird.”

“No, not at all. I like people who get excited over things most take for granted.”

That earned him another smile. 

 

After the aquarium, Shige proposed to take a walk. He felt overjoyed. However, he soon noticed Yuko didn’t seem to share the feeling. She was keeping her head down looking tense every time they passed people by. Luckily he spotted a place for them to rest and talk. They sat by the fountain, away from the road. There were a few people around but everyone was minding their own business and Shige was glad that Yuko seemed more relaxed.

“I’m sorry, you told me you hate crowds. I should have realized it would be hard on you, we could take another route.”

“No, that’s not it,” the girl shook her head. “It’s not your fault, it’s just that I’m…” She didn’t finish the sentence biting her lip.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything.”

They sat like that for a few minutes. Then Yuko looked at her watch and sighed.

“I should go soon.”

“You’re like Cinderella, only coming after dark, always running off before midnight.”

She smiled at him but for a moment, Shige thought he saw sadness lurk in the depths of her eyes. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with feelings. It felt like the moment was right.

“I know this might be too soon but I want to say this… I like you. A lot.”

The girl looked at him not saying anything but then he didn’t expect her to.

“I really like being with you and I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Yuko remained silent but she looked happy so Shige decided to test his luck and slowly leaned in. She had plenty of time to turn away but she did not move so in a few moments their lips met. Her lips were soft and a little sticky from lipgloss but Shige wanted that stickiness to last forever. When he opened his eyes, she was holding her hand to her lips looking flushed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t push you.”

The girl only nodded averting her eyes. Shige offered to walk her home but she refused politely. It didn’t matter, Shige thought, he’d be seeing her again very soon.

Or so he thought. When he called the next day, she didn’t pick up. Or the day after that. He really began to worry whether something happened. And then he received a message that left him with a stinging pain in his chest.

“I’m really sorry I have to do it this way but... I can’t see you anymore. It’s not about you, it’s about me. I knew this couldn’t work out, I should have told you from the start. Please forgive me. I know you’ll find someone better. Just… please forget about me.

 

 

Shige has been dumped before, it wasn’t new. But this time he really felt like everything was going well, perfect in fact. Yet, there must have been something he had done terribly wrong. He read the message over and over again masochistically until he felt numb. He tried to accept it, he really did. What more was there to know? She didn’t want him, that much was clear. But why did he have a feeling like there was something he overlooked, something important that he had missed?

 

 

A week had passed and Yuko was the only thing on his mind. No matter how much he tried to immerse himself into studying, no matter how much time he spent drinking with friends or watching movies, thoughts about her invaded every now and then. In the end, there is no place to hide from yourself. With that thought, Shige made up his mind.

It took a lot of courage to go to her university and even more to approach the information desk.

“Hello. I’m looking for Tegoshi Yuko. She’s a music student. Could you possibly tell me what group she’s in?”

She never told him his last name, but once Shige saw a notebook corner sticking out of her bag that was signed. If it were "Yamada" or "Nakamura" he'd probably give up but it shouldn’t be too hard with a rare surname like that.

The woman behind the desk looked at him sternly.

“We don’t provide that kind of information.”

Shige felt his throat tighten but he already went this far, he could not turn back so easily.

“Please. I really need to talk to her.”

The woman kept her gaze for another 5 seconds, then sighed and began going through her records.

“We don’t have anyone by that name,” she said without looking up. “But we do have a Tegoshi Yuya. Maybe she’s a relative. You should ask him. His group’s in room 309 now, the class is just about to end.”

Shige thanked the lady and sped up to catch up with the class. He felt his body buzzing with adrenaline. Now that he was so close to his aim a new wave of anxiety hit him. He wasn’t really sure what he was even looking for but he made it so far it would be stupid to give up now. In a worst case scenario he’d make a fool out of himself but at least he would know he’d tried.

 

 

Approaching class 309, Shige saw that students were already pouring out of it. It was most likely too late. But as he was shifting his gaze, a group of male students caught his eye. Three boys were walking down the hall towards him, chatting and smiling. The boy in the middle had longish brown hair and a very handsome face. There was something oddly familiar about the boy but Shige couldn’t quite understand what. Time seemed to slow down as Shige’s mind was frantically looking for answers and as the boy’s eyes met his, they widened in shock and he froze in place. That’s when it all clicked in Shige’s head.

He didn’t wait to see what happened next. He couldn’t bear it. He turned around and all but ran towards the exit, his feet carrying him away from the boy and pain and confusion.

“Shige, wait!” he could hear the voice behind him but he just kept walking. When he reached the school grounds, the boy caught up with him.

“Shige, please, just hear me out,” the boy said his face flushed from running.

“Was this some kind of bet?” Shige spat angrily.

“No, of course not. It’s complicated. Let me explain everything.”

“No!” Shige shouted startling the boy. “I… I can’t do this right now. I need to leave before I say something I might regret.”

“I understand,” The boy said looking down but as Shige was about to walk away, he raised his head and said “I will be waiting”. Shige didn’t answer quickly wiping his eyes and speeding up, fighting the urge to look back.

 

 

Three days passed but Shige hasn’t called. He knew they needed to get a closure and he needed to know the truth. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. His mind was working overtime making up all sorts of scenarios, some scary and some almost crazy but he knew it wouldn’t get him any closer to the truth.

Finally, silencing his doubts, he dialed a familiar number once more.

“Hi. I was beginning to think you would never call,” the boy said. “But I’m glad you did.”

“So, uh…” Shige could feel his palms getting sweaty and he shifted the phone to his right ear. “We need to talk.” 

“Of course. Could you come to my place?”

Shige should have expected that, really, but somehow he didn’t.

"I guess."

"Great! Write down the address."

 

 

Shige held his breath when he heard the door opening. A part of him wished it was all some sort of prank.

“Thank you for coming,” said the boy letting him in. He was dressed plainly, loose jeans and a T-shirt. “Uh, I’ll make some tea.”

Shige was about to say he didn’t want any but he realized it was a time-buying move more than anything. He took this opportunity to look around. The room was small and simple. You couldn't tell much about its owner other than that they were neat. There were some stuffed toys on the bed and some posters on the wall but nothing that particularly caught his interest. 

Tegoshi finally turned towards him with two cups of tea settling on a small sofa and waiting for Shige to sit next to him. Now Shige was finally able to look at his face properly. There was no trace of make-up and yet his lips looked pink and soft and his skin smooth. The boy noticed his intense gaze and looked away nervously.

“My mother always wanted a daughter,” he suddenly started. “But she only had me. I had long hair and wore girly clothes all the way through elementary. I cried the day they cut my hair for middle school,” Tegoshi smiled but the smile was bitter. “I got used to it with time but at some point I realized there were other things that set me apart from the boys in my class. They would discuss which girls had bigger boobs and stuff but I was more interested in their hair and accessories." He pressed his lips shifting slightly. It seemed like he rehearsed the speech.

"I moved out when I got into university. If felt liberating even though I didn't even realize why I wanted it so much. One day I was just out window-shopping and I saw this really pretty dress. I just stood there like an idiot staring at it and even as I went home I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was as if it was calling out to me," Tegoshi looked up at nothing in particular. "Finally, after a week I came and brought it and I took it home feeling like a criminal the whole time. At first, I put it away but it was as if it whispered to me and finally I gave in. As I put it on, I felt such a rush. It was a mix of joy and relief. It was like I found something I lost years ago. It was as if I was whole again." Shige could tell he was trying to calm himself but he was struggling. 

“Since then I brought more things until finally one day I went out like that. I didn't even have make-up back then and I was so scared but people smiled at me, everyone treated me as a girl and so I started to go out from time to time. I needed it,” Tegoshi said and Shige believed him. 

"I never told anyone about this before," he added.

"Don't you have friends?"

"I do. I mean, there are guys in my class I hang out with sometimes but I never get too close. It feels like I'm lying to them but... Sometimes it feels like when I'm in a dress I'm more myself than any other time. It's like I'm lying either way." Tegoshi said looking down. 

"When you asked me on a date, I knew I should have said ‘no’, but… you were so sweet and I thought ‘what if this is my last chance?’”

“It was your first date?”

“Yes. And I told myself it would be the last but… It felt so good, I couldn’t let you go.”

"Sorry, can I use the bathroom?" Shige said standing up. He felt his head was spinning.

"Sure, it’s right there." 

Shige entered the tiny room closing the door behind him. He opened the faucet, splashed some water on his face and then rested both his arms on the sink trying to calm his breathing. He didn't want to interrupt such an important conversation but his mind was reeling from all that he’d heard.

 

 

When Shige came back to the living room a few minutes later he stopped dead in his tracks. Tegoshi was standing next to the sofa in nothing but his underwear, hands clasped together in front nervously.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I didn’t want to lie to you, not anymore. This is how I am."

Shige finally snapped out of it, rushing towards the sofa to grab the blanket on it and wrapping it around the other boy hastily.

“It’s ok,” Shige said holding the boy's shoulders. It felt like if he let go, the boy would crumble. “I’m not mad at you. Come on now, you'll catch a cold." 

Tegoshi nodded awkwardly without meeting his eyes. They resettled on the couch and Shige turned to look the other way as the boy put his clothes back on.

"I'm sorry about that. That was stupid. I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry I lied to you. Going on dates with you made me really happy. It was selfish of me to lead you on when I knew nothing would come out of it. I didn't mean to hurt you. "

"I know," Shige assured before gathering the courage for the next question.

“So… are you… do you feel like you’re a girl?” 

“I’m not sure. I like dressing up once in a while but most of the time I’m ok with looking like a man. At least that was the case until recently. When I'm next to you, I feel like a girl. Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense," Tegoshi said biting his lip.

"It's fine." 

“I thought about it a lot. I even wondered if maybe it would be better if I became a woman. I thought if I do it, I could have a normal relationship. But… then I realized I was just fooling myself. Even if I started now, the process would take years and even then, I would never really be normal. Besides, I’m not sure I really want this. I like dressing up but most of the time I’m ok with being a man. I don’t want to do something that I will regret later," the boy said. "Sometimes I just wish I didn't have to choose, you know," he added.

"I think so." 

Shige was trying to think of what to say next when suddenly Tegoshi stood up.

"Thank you for hearing me out. It means a lot to me," the boy said. "And sorry for dragging you into this. Now you should probably go. I already took a lot of your time."

Shige found himself escorted to the door and in seconds, he was outside feeling completely disoriented. He was hoping to leave with a lighter heart but both his heart and his head were heavy.

 

 

 

It was about an hour later that Tegoshi heard a knock on the door. He barely managed to open it when he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"I walked and walked and tried to figure it all out. I couldn't go home. I thought I did what I came for but I still felt so terrible-" Shige talked fast but he felt like it wasn't fast enough. "And in the end, my feet just ended up back here and I just realized that I don't care, that it doesn't matter at all-"

"What? What doesn't matter?" Tegoshi looked up at him in confusion. 

Shige loosened his hold cupping the boy's face instead. His eyes were shining.

"If you're a boy or a girl. I still feel the same. I'm crazy about you. You're smart and beautiful and I want to kiss you just the same," he said loudly. Tegoshi finally met his eyes and it was only then that Shige noticed that his eyes were bloodshot red. 

"Is this because of me... I'm so sorry. I should have realized it sooner. I-" but the boy shook his head vehemently. 

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't! Yuko, I-" Shige started but stopped abruptly. "What should I call you?"

"Honestly, I don't really care as long as you do," The boy said smiling. 

Shige kissed him then, and his heart skipped a beat as if the last 3 weeks never happened.

His hand felt the soft hair on the boy's nape making him shiver slightly. This kiss was longer and deeper than the first one and ending it was hard.

"Is everything alright?" he asked Tegoshi who looked flushed and a little lost.

"What? Yes, yes. I'm just... I've never done this before. Any of it. I just need some time."

"Of course. I don't want to rush. I will wait even if it takes years," Shige assured him.

"It won't, it really won't," the boy said biting his lip.

"Should I leave? I mean if you need space-"

"No!" Tegoshi said clutching his sleeve but letting go immediately looking embarrassed. "Please stay. I mean, if that's ok with you." 

"I'll be happy to."

 

 

"Talk to me," Shige said holding the boy close as they cuddled on Tegoshi's small bed. "I want to know everything." 

So he talked. About his family and hobbies, about his dreams and hopes and fears. He talked until the sun began to rise over the horizon and then the sleep claimed him. As Shige looked at his sleeping face, he felt his heart overflow with tenderness. There was a lot they'd need to figure out but there would be time for that. For now, they were good just like this, safe in each other's arms.

 


End file.
